


Rhongomyniad

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 闪耀于终焉之枪Pairing: All贝吉塔Rating: NC-17Summary: 复活的弗利萨毁灭了地球，这一瞬间贝吉塔的灵魂失去了身体。他没有死去，但也不能像之前那样活着。所以他去到了另外一个地方。Notes: 这些人物不属于我，他们随时都能把我轰至渣。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

仿佛是经历过一个漫长又浓黑的噩梦，在那之后，机器焦躁的嗡鸣声令他惊醒过来。  
“治疗完成了。”贝吉塔听见一个声音，穿越了久远的岁月，隔着汩汩的水声与机器的尖叫，幽幽响起。  
他睁开眼，看见一张墨绿色的苍老脸孔。一个红发的外星医疗官，人身鸟喙，在肩甲下面穿着曳地的白袍。见过很多次的脸，始终不认得的人。贝吉塔想起上一次见到这个家伙，是他还在弗利萨军效命的时候。  
他想不起这个人的名字，即使此人曾经救过他很多次，即使此人曾被他轻易杀死。过去他不屑于这种家伙的名字。  
——奇怪，这个人明明应该已经变成飞灰了……在那美克星的时候……  
淡绿色的液面迅速下降，贝吉塔试着抬动他的手指，然后，是肩膀。  
肌肉有反应，可以正常跳动，然而身体异常沉重，像是连骨头都灌了铅。贝吉塔呻吟了一声，听到那个长着鸟喙的医疗官小声嘀咕道：“伤得这么重，不知道是不是连脑袋也打坏了……”  
贝吉塔轻晃头颅，挣脱了电极和呼吸器的保护。修复药液已经流光了，保护罩也正在升起，一切都好像是十几年前发生过的……他试着抬起自己的手。  
然后他看到的是一双缩小了的、泡得发白的手。

稍晚些他得到机会确认。  
当他一个人在盥洗室的时候，对着镜子他确实有确认过情况。贝吉塔发现，他被困在在一具较年轻的赛亚身体里了……一具少年的躯体，比他已经运用纯熟的那个“自己”要细瘦，身量纤小。  
看看身后，连尾巴都还在。它完整地垂落向下，只是因为心中疑惑，才微微挽起一个好奇的小勾，左右轻摆。  
他穿小号的防护服，是弗利萨军特有的，有护肩的新型款式。有人为他准备，已放在盥洗室。光是以手触碰到富有弹性的光洁表面，就足够勾起无数战斗的回忆。它们像突然喷涌的泉水，弥漫过贝吉塔的脑海，他禁不住，闭上了眼睛。  
他本该杀了弗利萨。像在噩梦中反复预演过的……是他早就想做的。当他以最强的蓝色超级赛人形态逼近那条蜥蜴时，他明明已经凝聚起了足够的气，他明明应该已经杀死了他，让他永远都不能再复活的。  
只是一霎的犹豫，给了弗利萨以卑鄙的时机，让他扭转战局。  
他把整个地球都拉进了地狱里面……  
贝吉塔忽然意识到自己应该是已经死亡了的。他不像弗利萨，是能够在真空中生存的生物，也不是破坏神或者维斯那样的天使。他们赛亚人尚且没有能力在宇宙空间里直接生存。在地球碎裂的瞬间，到底发生了什么？  
他是已经死了，灵魂却并不在地狱里。  
“为什么我会在‘我’的里面……这究竟……”  
他喃喃着，将深蓝色的紧身衣在这具年轻的躯体上。比起他记忆里的，它一点都不轻盈。如果这是他——这看来就是他——还未曾经历过后来十数年的苦练的他。  
贝吉塔的心中涌起了一种不祥的预感。他试探性地提升起气，尝试去接近他所熟悉的、超级赛亚人的状态。他的气一时暴涨，脚下平稳的地板都收到感应，剧烈震颤。一墙之隔，外面显然有人发出尖叫……太正常了，这就是超级赛亚人要诞生的前兆。  
原本放置在盥洗台上的探测器内数据激增，它哀鸣了一声，粉色的屏幕遽然碎裂。一股剧痛在贝吉塔的身体里炸开……实验失败，他只来得及把即将出口的惨叫吞了下去，却控制不住这副过分软弱的身体。  
他失去平衡，摔倒在地板上，连尾巴都因着疼痛蜷缩了起来。  
这个身体还没有准备好……他还不能够变身为超级赛亚人，至于超级赛亚人之神，更是不可能。  
他没有死去，但是，被困在了“自己”里。  
一个令人讨厌的，力量极弱的自己。  
……一个生不如死的、效命于弗利萨军的自己。

贝吉塔扶着墙壁站了起来。  
对气的过度消耗令他的身体虚弱。飞船广播里传来纷纷乱乱的叫嚷，方才的“实验”导致船上大量开机状态的探测器出现异常或者损坏，震动又导致一些仪器损坏、还有人摔倒受伤。  
有负责秩序的佣兵正在集结，显然是准备清查外来入侵者。似乎工兵已经就位，开始维修设备。  
幸好，短时间内，他们不会发现原因是什么。  
这还不算是最糟糕的状况，他遇到过更糟的。贝吉塔平复了喘息，他也厘清了思绪。  
尾巴还在。这个“贝吉塔”还没有去过地球。布尔玛还没有见过他，他也还没有见过……卡卡罗特。  
哦，卡卡罗特。  
如果他还有尾巴，卡卡罗特也还没有变成超级赛亚人呢。  
贝吉塔的心底里涌起一阵寒意，那也就是说，现在、此刻，那个——弗利萨——仍然算得是宇宙最强大的存在之一。他们都还不是对手。  
他居然还继续呆在这艘隶属弗利萨军的飞船上！他应当马上设法偷一艘战术飞船逃走！在弗利萨回来这里之前——  
一阵急切的呼叫响了起来。  
“贝吉塔大人！贝吉塔大人！”整个一面盥洗室墙壁都在紧张地嘶叫。他熟悉这种呼叫状态……不是吗？一切都太晚了……  
果然，那面墙忠实地传送来一道令人绝望指令。  
“弗利萨大人要您马上到他那里去。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

长期航行的飞船内难免弥漫着微妙的金属臭，这是过热的电子元器件逐渐老去的味道。  
那个怪物，弗利萨，据说不喜欢这种味道。  
因此旗舰上越靠近他的卧处，具备传导性的金属板材就越不多见，墙壁与天花板都以大块色调清浅的绝缘板装饰。有种不搭调的柔和。  
愈接近他，这艘船内部的颜色就愈发柔和无害。  
真是讽刺。贝吉塔想，我上一次走到这个位置来，是这艘船降落在那美克星的时候。我破坏了它，在指挥室开了个洞……可现在这副身体的力量根本没办法砸开指挥室。  
这里到处都是监控，他几乎没有把握在追兵赶制前逃出这片区域。弗利萨要他过去，他便只有过去，否则这具刚刚赢得了生命、附着了灵魂的年轻身体，一定会被处决，被夺走生命。  
现在的时间是过去，出生就被判定为战斗力垃圾的赛亚人们散落宇宙四方。未来有可能打败弗利萨的赛亚人只得地球上还不够强大的卡卡罗特和他自己。  
他是……牵起一切的线索。他是在将来某日、唯一可能指引卡卡罗特打败弗利萨的人。  
他必须要活着。  
总之先活着。  
这样想着的时候，那扇泛着贵金属银亮光泽的滑门已经近在眼前。  
没人比我更了解将会发生什麽……贝吉塔切实感觉得到自己的脊背上骤然竖起寒栗，紧贴着包裹身体的战斗服原本贴合舒适仿佛无物，此时却有种粗糙的不适感。  
滑门感应到他的出现，霍然洞开了，贝利布露苍老圆润的身体在其后现身。  
“弗利萨大人很关心您的健康，听说这一次在医疗舱里治疗了三天呢。”贝利布露客气又冷淡地说着套近乎的话。  
需要医治三天这么久，确实有可能是从濒死挣扎回来。贝吉塔在心内盘算着，只是出于习惯，向这外星老妇人欠了欠身：“承蒙关照了。”  
贝利布露掩住嘴巴，发出一声尖厉的的怪笑：“是怎么了贝吉塔先生？头一回看您变成一只有礼貌的小猴子了呢！”  
糟了，他已经忘记了最初的自己是怎样一副粗鲁态度。还没有见到弗利萨就开始露馅，他确实担心自己会否被识破根本不是原来的那个贝吉塔本人。  
贝利布露飘过他的身侧，突然伸出老手，在他因为焦虑左右轻摆着的尾巴尖端摸了一把。贝吉塔猝不及防，抖了一下，诧异地望着她。  
“这个多礼的样子还怪可爱的！”她笑嘻嘻地飞走了。  
她没有多心就好。贝吉塔吸了口气，接下来就是要应付弗利萨了。  
他举步向灯光幽暗的舱房内走去。

虽然空间很宽敞，也可以闻到美酒的醇香。  
弗利萨总是这样，他会先准备一点酒，味道香甜爽口的那种，诱惑他的猎物喝下。贝吉塔知道他喜欢看自己浑身发烫、脑袋昏昏反应迟钝的模样。  
一定不能喝下那些酒，贝吉塔悄悄告诫自己道，他要以身体不适尽快告退。贝利布露方才透露过弗利萨知道他的伤势……他可以假装还没有痊愈，只是接到命令提前出舱赶来，等一下还得回去继续治疗。  
就在此时，这样打算着的贝吉塔听到卧室中心地带传来的熟悉的声音。  
弗利萨坐在悬浮床边的控制椅上，他就在那里开口道：“方才医疗官已经送过报告给我。真是凶险哪，贝吉塔君，幸好都痊愈了。”  
——糟了。  
贝吉塔听到弗利萨“王座”转动时特有的机械嘶鸣声，顿时紧张起来。  
弗利萨转过身来，包裹着革质鳞的肉尾悠闲地摆动着、敲打着卵形悬浮控制椅光滑的外壁。  
第一形态。如果我的力量能有在那美克星时的水准，就能与之一战。不需要打赢，能暂时拖住他就可以了……贝吉塔立定在原地，胡思乱想着。  
“怎么了，小贝吉塔？”第一形态个头矮小的弗利萨窝在他的“蛋”里轻晃着杯中美酒，“见到我连最基本的招呼都不打了吗？”  
“弗……弗利萨大人！”贝吉塔暗叫不好。  
要怎样做？单膝跪下？他不想再一次跪在这个怪物脚下，像宠物一样接受他的爱抚垂怜。即使是权宜之计，也觉得很难忍受。这毕竟是他自己的身体……再年轻，也还是他自己。  
他不想再一次献出自己。一点都不想！  
不如冒险试一试——贝吉塔强迫自己态度恭敬地对着弗利萨鞠了一躬：“大人，想必您已经知道了，我受伤的事……”  
“哦，那个”弗利萨笑了，他第一形态下的微笑令贝吉塔一阵恶寒，“作为你擅自冒进的惩处，这个结果的确有些超过了。听说那巴和拉蒂兹原本想抛下你自己撤退……真是没用。”  
“啊……？”贝吉塔听到了从未接触过的情报，他的记忆里也想不起这么一场败仗。  
不，在弗利萨军中，他战斗了上万次，这一场败仗不算什么，他濒临死亡也不止一次，记不起来很正常。  
“确实是顽强的星球。算了，我已经让基纽特战队跟进了，几天内会收到捷报的。”弗利萨说。他抬起足可凝聚起死亡之气摧毁整颗行星的一根手指，指了指旁边豪华柔软的床。  
“没有死掉的人是应该得到点快活的奖励的。好了，现在脱掉衣服，躺到床上去吧。”他说。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

“不……”  
在贝吉塔的思维开始有所反应之前，他的身体就先反应了。他本能地向后退去，退开了一大步。  
他违抗了命令，而不是乖乖走向那张“会奖励他快活”的大床。  
静候在控制椅内的弗利萨发出了不耐烦的低哼声：“唔，贝吉塔……你在磨蹭什么？”  
现在的弗利萨要捏死自己，就像大象踩死一只蚂蚁。他们的力量就有这么悬殊……眼前这两副身体的力量就有这么的悬殊。  
情急中，贝吉塔霍然肃立，恭敬回答道：“这具战败的污浊软弱之躯，就像废物一样，不值得大人垂怜。”  
这当中有一大半是符合他内心的诚恳之言，他确然有些愤恨这无用的身体，如果是他勉力锤炼过的身体至少可以殊死一战，如今却只能苟且偷生。从他的嘴里说出来“废物”这个词，果然咬牙切齿、情真意切。  
弗利萨尾尖的摇动暂时停顿住了。  
贝吉塔偷瞥他的表情，然而几乎没什么收获——弗利萨在这短暂的停顿中，并没有什么特别明显的表情变化。没什么能称之为“提示”的有用信息……这个莫测的灾星，他是已取信了贝吉塔的说辞了吗？还是根本没有呢？这一切都无从判断。  
大约停滞了若干秒后，弗利萨的尾巴又开始摆动了。  
“贝吉塔君，我想，一次战斗的落败并不会影响你在我这里的份量呢。我会给你新的机会的。作为战士，你应当用自己的双手雪耻。”他宣布道。  
这办法也不行了。贝吉塔瞪着他，眼睁睁看着他从他的王座中浮起，稳稳落在自己面前。距离只剩下一臂之隔……这么近连彼此身上的气味都能清晰分辨。  
其实弗利萨的身上没什么可以称之为“气味”的特征，他与他种族的其他人完全不同，几乎是酷爱“清洁”的。往往他也会要求贝吉塔注重清洁。记得萨博说过，他是个对气味很敏感的主人。  
……只有萨博那只蛤蟆才会把这种东西叫做“主人”。  
“看着我，贝吉塔。”弗利萨突然开口道，“你是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”  
微微怔愣之后，贝吉塔果断转身，双手合拢一击，用光球打中了卧室滑门的应急开关！

墙壁内的液压气泵接到紧急指令，滑门豁然洞开。贝吉塔顾不得犹豫，直接冲向滑门。  
这具身体固然不够强壮，没有足够力量，至少十分轻盈，他逃离的速度也已达至最快。  
只要出了那扇门！只要进入错综复杂的走廊，他就有可能暂时躲避起来，隐藏起他的气。这里尚且没人知道他懂得隐藏自己的气……  
贝吉塔的脚尖，几乎就要迈出卧室门外，也就在这一刹那，他被感觉到一股力量从身后袭来，异常清晰，正冲向他的背脊。  
明明能感知得到，明明知道弗利萨动手了，但就是完全来不及。这个身体既不够强，也不够快。  
他被那力量狠狠砸中！  
无形的强力撞在他的背后正中，直接穿透了他，将身后及胸前的战斗服都各各撕裂开一个大洞。闷痛翻搅着五脏六腑，贝吉塔两眼昏黑，扑跌在地。  
他没有失去知觉，犹在地上挣扎，只是挨了这一下，手脚的力气都被抽空，他软绵绵地挠了几下地板，手臂却无法撑起身体。  
呼吸都几乎停了。是的……这个时候的弗利萨，强大到随随便便就能将他捏死的地步。这具脆弱的小身体，在宇宙间最黑暗的死亡力量面前，宛若萤虫……  
咔吱、咔吱，他听到弗利萨走近了。一条强硬又肥壮的肉尾，缓缓伸入他颈下，绕过一周，然后倏然勒紧了。  
赛亚人从喉咙深处发出“嗬、嗬”的嘶喘。胸腹有热血涌上咽喉，几乎要即时喷出来，此时却又被这条凶残的尾巴挤迫在咽喉里。  
只是求生本能而已，贝吉塔伸手去抓缠在脖子上的尾巴。在窒息的恐惧中，他依稀听见弗利萨的声音，就在他身后，缓缓开口。  
“我想，在你的身上一定发生过什么令人不快的事情，贝吉塔君。现在有两种办法可行——一，是你自己坦白，诚实地把事情都告诉我……”  
那尾巴挥动起来，贝吉塔觉得自己仿佛纸片一样，轻飘飘地掠过空中，然后就摔在床垫上了。他张开嘴巴，在呼痛的同时，血丝就涌了出来。他不只是脊柱和胸腹剧痛，连喉咙都疼痛难忍。  
他虚弱地趴在床上，连一节节的尾骨都难以凝聚起力气挪动。  
“……第二种方法，是我自己动手检查一下！”弗利萨以施刑者的态度说完这句话，便咔吱咔吱地走回床边，一手揪住了贝吉塔的尾巴。  
这非常痛……他下手很重。不过贝吉塔没什么力气抗议这个，他感觉弗利萨光滑的手指刺探进了战斗服的破口，指甲刮擦着弹性优质的边沿，切割出撕裂之声。  
这个怪物直接从背后当中撕开贝吉塔贴身的衣物，赛亚人刚被治愈、仍旧十分光滑的皮肉不识好歹，瞬间急迫又乖顺地弹出裂口，主动贴合在迎上来掌心内。  
“啊……不……”贝吉塔用头颅磨蹭着床上柔滑的织物，他试图向床头爬去，又被拖拽住尾巴一下拉了回来。  
“从外面看没什么问题。”这支舰队的统帅冷冷说道，“是治疗太完全了吗？”  
他用手掌捏紧分开了紧绷的肉丘，贝吉塔发出一连串的狂吼，用力扭动起他的腰肢，拼死挣扎起来。  
要来了，多少年都挥之不去的屈辱记忆，原以为终于随着力量的进步可以渐渐远离，万没料到今天竟然还会重演。他是真的接受不能。  
他的呼号当中，没有能称其为“字句”的内容，纯粹就是嘶吼惨叫。他的挣扎被弗利萨只用尾巴就轻易镇压，实属无效。  
他被死死按住了，脸孔深陷入床垫正中，连叫声都被掐熄在那些揉碎的丝绸里。  
“也许我该检查一下其他的位置，比如——这里。”  
失去了耐心和怜惜的弗利萨，将三根手指并拢，直接捅进了赛亚人的肠子里。  
蜜穴入口与肠肉扯裂迸开的声音，甚至连贝吉塔本人都听得见。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

苏醒的瞬间他意识到床边有人。贝吉塔绝望地发现，光是这点点认知就惊吓到了他，他打了个无法掩饰的寒战。  
仅仅是如此微末的动作，已足令破碎的身体抽痛不已。经历了那么多磨难，面对过不止一次的死亡，拥有过神之气，抵达过接近神的领域……到头来，这凡人难以逃避的痛苦仍然能让他眼眶湿润，嘶喘呻吟。  
太没用了。既然战败就让他再死一次好了，为什么还要强行给他远不够强大的身体和生命，难道他是堕入了地球人原始宗教里提过的无间地狱？——过往的苦痛都要反复重来，直至罪孽涤净……  
不可能，阎王是他们的老熟人，这次连他的脸都还没看见。事情有变，却又不晓得到底是哪里出了问题……  
身体又酸又痛，两条腿几乎失去了知觉。贝吉塔呻吟着，双手因为被撕碎的防护服绑在床头而无法脱离，只有头颅可得自由，也不过是在枕上无谓地摇动。一只冰冷的、仿佛尸体的老手按住了他，明明意图是安慰，他的身体却因为惊惧在床上弹动了一下。  
“嘘——嘘——！”是贝利布露，有几次他没能自己离开弗利萨的卧室，就会看见她。她照顾弗利萨已经很久，谁也不知道她到底来自哪里、有多大年纪了。  
外星老妇人漂浮在床边，啧啧出声，并没有附带太多同情的脸上，她用收拾破败玩具的态度评价道：“弄得这么脏了，看着还真是个小可怜呢。”  
在挣扎打斗中扯破了的床单上血迹斑斑。弗利萨走后，此地就像乏人收拾的战场。贝吉塔抬了抬尾巴——它在反抗中被拉拽了很多次，骨节挫伤，动一动都很痛。  
“我会把你解下来，得到自由以后，可不许欺负老人家哦！”贝利布露说着，用气刃划开了结实的防护服布缕。  
手腕早就被割裂了，布缕松开的同时热血涌上，疼痛的感觉像刀割一样。  
贝吉塔躺在那里，自暴自弃地瞪着贝利布露：“……他……弗利萨……”嗓子也叫哑了，一开口连自己都不敢相认。  
但叫到出血的瞬间他是有记忆的，是在弗利萨的性器搅拌至糜烂的肠子，骤然感觉到更多压迫的时刻。他把尾巴也捅了进来，这狗娘养的。  
哦，对了，听说他们一族没有母亲……好吧，这个事情他早晚得弄弄清。  
“你是想问弗利萨大人去哪儿了对吗？”贝利布露眯起了眼睛，“真是不想告诉你，毕竟你惹他生了这么大的气。让一个知悉全宇宙大多数秘密的人动气可真是不容易，你办到了呢，贝吉塔先生。你把他气坏了，让那孩子发现自己真就还是个怒不可遏的孩子。”  
“真是……荣幸。”贝吉塔衷心诚意地表达道。  
“他召见了剩下的赛亚人，是你的同族是吗？或许有人会因此死去，因为你没有顺从地服侍大人。你到底在干什么，小贝吉塔？偷生要有偷生的样子，在强者面前妄自骄傲是没有用的。”贝利布露说。  
“我要……起来。不关……别人的事……让他杀了……我。”贝吉塔忿忿地咬着嘴唇，血丝正从他的身体里渗出来，这感觉糟透了，像生命在流失……从两腿间渗出的东西慢慢浸透了身下的织物和床垫，像他犹在失禁。数个钟头前，他确实被折磨到失禁，那一刻就很想放弃这意外重得的生命。  
没有尊严的复活，与死无异。

贝利布露屈尊降贵，伸手扶住贝吉塔的肩膀，帮助他坐起身来。身体太痛了，他一直无法自制地发出痛哼。  
老妇人皱起了眉头：“虽然不知道发生了什么事，我觉得你最好去医疗室一趟。治疗这种伤跟治疗别的没有区别，当医疗官的人嘴巴都很严。”  
“……我自己能应付。”贝吉塔说。  
“哦，你一定以为只要继续激怒弗利萨大人，就能很快解脱了。请最好不要这么想呢。”贝利布露说着，扔给他早已准备好的完整防护服。  
“我也没有那么想。”虽然觉得有些尴尬困窘，贝吉塔还是尽量保持住镇定、忍着疼痛，当着老妇人的面，开始给身体套上衣服。  
“总之最好不要那么想吧，贝吉塔先生，因为——”那外星老妇人用玩味的口吻警告他道：“因为你已经成功地激起了弗利萨大人的贪婪了。”  
“什么？！”贝吉塔的动作停下了，他从衣服的领口探出眼睛，仔细审视老妇人说话时的表情。  
“他觉得有人抢了他的玩具。虽然他从小并没有额外的爱物，他只是爱好权力、破坏，喜欢看别人恐惧他的样子，但是这一次好像不太一样呢，贝吉塔先生，你顶好仔细回忆一下，自己都做过些什么样的蠢事呀！”贝利布露好像不经意地点拨道。  
“我刚打了败仗回来，我先差点死，然后又差点死！这就是我知道的。”贝吉塔恶狠狠把衣服从头顶拉下。  
冷酷无情的光点闪烁在贝利布露的眼睛里，她咧开嘴巴，毫不掩饰地笑了。  
“但愿如此……贝吉塔先生——但愿如此。要知道你若有不忠的事实，首先遭殃的都是赛亚人。本来也不剩几个赛亚人了，对吗？”她说。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

这里的一切都跟记忆中的一模一样，贝吉塔凭着记忆还能找着自己分配得到的那间卧房。  
只是，挪移过去的整个过程。可以说是痛苦不堪。尾巴受了伤，甚至无法盘在腰间，它一直拖在身后，光这一点就很容易让人发现他的异样。  
何况裸露在战斗服之外的领口上有非常鲜明的指痕。弗利萨要扼杀他太容易了，在凌虐中，连他自己都意识到了这一点。只是轻轻一下，他就几乎捏碎赛亚人细细的脖子。  
他及时打住了，留下贝吉塔一命，也留下清晰的指痕。仿佛是标志着他“失去宠爱”的烙印一样，他走回舱房的途中，一路都能听见窃窃的嘲笑声……来自他熟识和不相识的战士们。  
“看样子光靠张开腿也没有用了。”他们议论他说，“听说是打了大败仗，整个歼灭的计划都因此延误了。”  
“这么弱，光用身体讨好也没有意义，这么弱的身体……”这样的论调，在看到伤痕和他几乎折断的尾巴之后，已经不必再遮遮掩掩，人们甚至不再隐没音调，根本不怕他能听到。  
这段路很短暂，不过是往下层舱房移动罢了。但贝吉塔在抵达升降梯之前，就扶着墙壁休息了好几次。  
“所以是被抛弃了吗？……真脏，那种低级的猴子……”他听见这样的说话。太习惯了，当年也是这样，而现在又回到当年。以至于没有多余的兴趣去弄清楚是谁在做这种落井下石的事。  
他的记忆清清楚楚，他记得这些人后来都被自己杀掉了。他们贪图的不过一时口快，他从他们那里夺走的，是最宝贵的生命。  
他们都恨他，这理所当然。他在弗利萨那里所得的爱怜是远超出自己的贡献和能力的。他们说的事他都曾经饱尝，无论是惨败的耻辱，还是向强者屈膝。  
我跟那巴他们不一样。当年我很早就知道了贝吉塔行星是如何毁灭的，也知道我是这颗已经死亡的行星唯一的希望。没人一定要为这颗星星复仇，可是我必须得做，因为——  
“你和你的星星一样，看来已经是碎成渣渣了呢，臭猴子！”依靠着回忆才能走到升降梯的赛亚人，在彼处遇到了他最不想遇见的故旧之一。  
那就是紫薯面孔、鲶鱼嘴巴、战斗力此时已有一万八千之多的邱夷。  
贝吉塔一手撑住升降梯的墙壁，慢慢抬起头瞪着他。他记得这个人，早就被他轻易轰成了肮脏的烟火。  
于是他抽动了一下因为被反复强迫口交而破裂得很凄惨的嘴角：“喂，你——我现在看你，就是看一个死人而已。”

升降机有些微老化的滑门正嘶嘶鸣叫着合拢。这时候贝吉塔感觉到邱夷的眼睛已微微变色，这是他这个种族愤怒的表现。  
“探测器里看你现在的战斗力指数可真是垃圾得很啊！这次真是被弗利萨大人碾成渣了呢，好可怜！”他用门牙咬着他的鲶鱼嘴恨恨道。  
这倒不至于，贝吉塔飞快地转念想到，自己已经习惯了隐藏气这回事，探测器的读数当然很低。  
他有点犹豫，到底要不要勉强自己，提升剩下的气？拖着重伤的躯壳跟邱夷这样的杂鱼争一时短长，似乎又很不值当。  
正犹豫间，两扇滑门的缝隙当中猛然戳进来一只强壮的手臂——金属门上的感应装置猝不及防，轻叩在这人的护腕上，发出铮铮脆响。  
“啊，妈的。”那人从滑门中间挤进来，动作粗鲁，随时似要把门全拆了似的。他很强壮，有丰厚又张狂的黑发，一直拖曳到臀部以下。他粗壮的赛亚尾巴盘踞在腰间，防护服上有些破碎的痕迹，此时显得格外狼狈，他刚挨了两下子，还没来得及领取新装备。  
他的左半边脸肿得老高，面颊上赫然有一个弗利萨款式的青紫色手印。  
“拉蒂兹！”贝吉塔认出他来，他仰起头，看着那张写满颓丧的脸，低低地叫出了这个人的名字。一种此生从未有过的激切心情跃动在他虚弱的、瘦小的身体内。他摇晃起来，这狭窄的升降梯内，他抖得几乎要撞上来人。  
“贝吉塔！”强壮的赛亚部下登时也认出了他。  
“真高兴你没死……”贝吉塔声音虚弱地感叹着，此刻他完全能以自己的灵魂发誓，这是一句彻头彻尾的实话。  
他这偶然的热情令拉蒂兹喜出望外，这位——卡卡罗特的哥哥向他伸出双手来，这是一个打算搀扶他的姿势：“我也是呢，贝吉塔！你到底做了什么？弗利萨大人简直要气疯了！”  
邱夷就在旁边听着看着，他不该说这么没脑子的话。不过——管他呢？这是久别重逢，久到隔了许多生死。  
贝吉塔回应了拉蒂兹伸出来的双手。他向那双肌肉虬结的手臂扑了过去。拉蒂兹惊诧地看到他倒在自己的怀抱里，这是贝吉塔在有意识的状态下，第一次这么做。  
“带我回房间去好吗，拉蒂兹。”这没有疆土的流浪的王子，凑在他剩余的臣民耳畔，低声吩咐道，“我累了。”  
拉蒂兹不是个擅长思虑踟蹰的人。所以他毫不犹豫地答应了一声，接着便将贝吉塔那瘦小而轻盈的身体抱了起来。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

身体被放在还算柔软的床上，受伤的尾巴首当其冲，感受到压迫的刺痛。贝吉塔哼了一声，身体不受控制地抽搐了一下。  
“你怎么了贝吉塔？不是刚从医疗舱里出来吗？”拉蒂兹窘迫地看着他，肩膀垮塌，哭丧着脸。仿佛这一切都是他造成的，他要为贝吉塔的伤势负责一样。  
“我拒绝了弗利萨。”贝吉塔说。  
“啥？！”拉蒂兹在这一刻露出的表情，就像是被弗利萨一把揪住了尾巴。他的尾巴可没有专门锤炼过，仍旧是个弱点，他看上去连一丁点的力气都不剩了。  
是的，他是该有那么怕的。贝吉塔想起几个钟头前的那番苦熬，也觉得浑身发寒。反抗根本没有意义，力量的悬殊太大了。他被捆绑起来，腰部有很长时间都悬在空中。弗利萨用尾巴操弄他很久，就是故意要教他看清楚，那蛇腹一样的肉尾是如何进出，才将他的身体拖起，摆出这样难过的姿势。  
过于粗壮的器官，在抽出时才最痛苦，它拉拽着暂时失去了收缩功能的嫩肉，粗粝地摩擦着破裂的入口。它能把他的肠子整个拖出来！……就是这种感觉。  
这过程持续了很久……不知有多久，因为弗利萨的尾巴始终灵活又坚实，完全不知疲倦。贝吉塔一度以为自己早晚会被折断脖子……一时他又觉得肚子里塞满了“弗利萨”，他会被撑破，会被撕扯成两半。弗利萨要将他分尸，就像扯裂棉花和碎布做的玩偶那么轻松。  
“求我，贝吉塔！……你若诚心恳求我饶恕的话，我或许是可以考虑的！”那个怪物反反复复地这样教导他。  
“我会放你去休息。”他这样说。  
贝吉塔张着嘴，全无理智地狂叫着。  
一个名字有好几次，翻滚在他的舌尖，都又被他咽了下去。  
——卡卡罗特！  
卡卡罗特！卡卡罗特！！卡卡罗特！！！

在几个钟头之后，贝吉塔躺在自己的床上，破碎的身体里湿漉漉的，深处被强行开拓、撕裂的地方不经救治根本没有办法回到原样……被射入的体液浸透了器官和伤口，总之有种被污染到每个细胞的错觉。  
他回想起弗利萨表情狰狞的脸，痛苦地闭上了双眼。  
拉蒂兹站在他的床边，声音小了很多，显然被刚刚知道的事情吓住了：“你……你怎么敢？啊贝吉塔，他竟然没有杀掉你吗？”  
“差一点……”贝吉塔道“他差一点就杀掉我。”  
“噢，那个，他也差一点杀掉我。他突然飞过来打我，一巴掌扇在我脸上，尖叫：‘就是你吧？’……那一下我就觉得自己要死了。”拉蒂兹老老实实说。  
贝吉塔猛然瞪开眼睛，他抬起双手，攥住了拉蒂兹的一只手腕：“你没死我真开心。”  
因为没有戴手套，双腕上的伤痕十分清晰。血液结成了痂，他满身血腥，一如记忆中多少年的自己。  
“我吓坏了，那巴立刻跪下来求情，虽然他也不晓得发生了什么事。”拉蒂兹说。  
“那巴没事吧？”  
“应该没有事吧……”拉蒂兹抬起没被贝吉塔攥住的那条胳膊，用小指头挠了挠自己的鼻尖。他皱起眉头，貌似在思考，就这样停顿了一刻，方才回答道：“其实我说不好，毕竟他挨的是好几脚，不是一耳光。弗利萨把他踹飞，又跳上去踩了两下。他被送去医疗室了，照我看也没有伤到那么重，但是被抬进医疗室就不用再呆在那里了。我们继续呆在弗利萨跟前，他一定会杀了我们的，我真是再也不想见到他。贝吉塔，等你好了，我们就跑吧！跑得越远越好。”  
似乎想起了什么，贝吉塔强撑着从床上坐起来——果然，他看清了拉蒂兹的探测器，电源仍在工作，他们方才的对话完全能被监听部门掌握。他十分沮丧地叹了口气，拉蒂兹跟他记忆中的一样莽撞粗心，也许这不能算是桩坏事情。  
“弗利萨大人只是迁怒。”贝吉塔小心翼翼地更改了措辞和语气，“因为我没有好好服从他的意志。现在这些是我们应得的惩处。”  
他把手指放在自己的耳畔，敲了敲自己的耳朵，示意拉蒂兹关掉探测器。  
拉蒂兹完全没领会到他的意思，自顾自说道：“我们赛亚人为他卖命，过的到底是什么日子？他一贯以来都看低我们，连论功行赏都做不到。这次你不是为他出征才受的重伤吗？他们却只是记录我们打了败仗，你差点死掉啊贝吉塔，为什么回来还要受这种罪！你当时真的已经断气了！我们只能把你放在那里，顶着炮火撤退。但是，我突然看到你的手指动了一下……”  
贝吉塔忍无可忍，拖着身体从床上蹦起来，一把扯掉了拉蒂兹脸上的探测器。  
他直接捏碎了那个绿色的探测器，然后松开手指，在拉蒂兹惊疑不定的视线中，看着晶片的碎屑纷纷坠地。  
“现在安全多了。长话短说，拉蒂兹，”贝吉塔靠在床头，低声开口，“我要向你打听一件事——一个人。这很重要，我今天问你的每一个字，你连那巴那边都不能吐露。”  
“噢……”拉蒂兹的眼睛，仍旧还盯着地上那些探测器的碎末。  
“你有个弟弟是吗？”贝吉塔说。  
他这样问了。  
十分接近了……也可能遥不可及，在这个新的生命里有新的机遇和秩序，也可能这个世界里根本不存在卡卡罗特这个人，也可能他们赛亚人永远都赢不了弗利萨。  
到目前为止一切都糟透了，可仍旧要试一试。如果试都没试过，真是浪费了复活。  
但愿……但愿！  
拉蒂兹感知不到贝吉塔沉默的祷告和纷乱的思绪。他挠着自己的鼻尖，做着他顶不习惯的事情，那就是思考和回忆。终于，他点了点头，道：“噢，这么说的话……那家伙只是个下级战士，小时候妈妈好像跟我说过，用宇宙船把他送到别的星球去了。”  
“他叫什么名字？”贝吉塔问。他的手指藏在身后，不知不觉，揪紧了床单。  
“好像是叫……唔……卡卡罗特还是啥的……对，就是卡卡罗特。”拉蒂兹不带感情地回答说。

TBC


End file.
